Ostracized
by Rikkamaru
Summary: Kiwi watched as his master was pushed away subconsciously by the rest of his pack and had to wonder: why did this happen? Prequel/side-story to Confident in my Confidant. Kiwi's "pov". Mentions of UxY and JxA


Don't own Code Lyoko.

This is a (I believe this is correct) third person limited fic that follows Odd's exclusion from the group through Kiwi's eyes.

Since it does get rather confusing:

Ulrich - Alpha

Yumi - Female

Jeremie - Omega (and later Beta)

Aelita - Flower

Odd - Master, his master, and (at the beginning) Beta

Ostracized

* * *

><p>Kiwi watched as his master was ostracized from the rest of his human pack, and had to wonder: why? Why were the other humans treating his master so differently?<p>

Before, when the human who smelled of flowers was still in the machine his master went to with the others, the pack dynamics were very clear.

Master's roommate was the Alpha male. Kiwi used to watch as they wrestled over things that his master would steal ("Give me back my radio, Odd!" "I don't wanna!" "ODD!"), and the Alpha would always, always, win. Master never complained, he just whined and followed his rules. The Alpha would lead the rest of the pack, and protect his mate. Everything was normal.

Alpha's mate was clearly the Alpha female, even though both denied being mates for many moons. Alpha would growl at other males near the then only female of the group (which was the inspiration for Kiwi's nickname for her, Female), and this often brought the two to blows. She was also the alpha female because she would discipline his master, who would just shrug it off and follow her rules. This was normal.

The human with glass in front of his eyes was the Omega. His master would pick on Omega, the others less so, and Omega would shrug it off or ignore it. Omega was the smartest, no doubt, but he rarely disobeyed Alpha or Female if either was growling or baring their fangs. Omega was smartest, but obviously the most submissive. That was normal.

And last, his master was clearly the Beta. He would laugh and smile, pushing Alpha to be a better leader or give in and enjoy himself, teasing Female to realize her feelings toward Alpha, and picking on Omega who would build up a thick skin from the silly and thoughtless taunts. He was the Beta, the Heart, a den-mate to Alpha and a clumsy pup to the entire pack. This, above all else, proved that everything was right with the world.

Then, the girl who smelled like flowers appeared, and everything began to go wrong.

The entire pack seemed happy, and his master and Flower told the outsiders (Master called them "students") that they were litter-mates, and everything seemed normal enough, until they stopped going to that machine. When they stopped going to that machine, it didn't take long for Omega and Flower to become mates. And when they became mates, Omega began to snap at Master, trying to become the new Beta.

Master knew this, and acted like any threatened dog: he snarled and took the challenge head on. But Alpha stopped them, and did something that Kiwi considers heinous even now. He sided with Omega. He made Master give over his position, and like any obedient pack member should be, his master did it without question and with a lowered head.

Though none of the humans (except Master, who was always an exception among humans) realized that there was a change in the hierarchy, they certainly acted like that understood what had happened. They began to gang up on his master, teasing him and criticizing him for his jokes. They also started going out in pairs, the mates going with the other mates to food-places. This left his master alone, staring at their retreating backs with emotions that Kiwi could only recognize as acceptance and sadness. "I guess I'm Omega now, huh Kiwi?" his master asked, and it hurt the pup to see his master with his head so low.

Then, after enough moons had passed and the rest of the pack seemed none the wiser of his master's distress, Alpha pulled the final thread that had tied Kiwi's loyalty to them. He moved dens and began to live with the new Beta.

Master had been so distraught, and the fight that came from it made Kiwi's ears pull back even now in a mixture of shock and anger.

"_What?_ Why are you moving, Ulrich? You've always been my roommate, ever since sixth grade, and Einstein's always roomed alone! Why are we changing things now?" His master's voice was loud, but he had never once shouted loud enough that other dens were disturbed.

Alpha was not so thoughtful. "_Why? Why_ do I want to move? It's because I'm _tired_ of how callous you are, Odd! You never once think about my worries! You don't help me study, you don't stay quiet when I _try_ to study, you steal my stuff without thinking that I _might_ need them later; you're the worst roommate I've ever had the displeasure of living with!"

Master had flinched back and didn't respond for a moment. He turned his back and spoke to the wall. "Fine! You know what? I don't _care_ that you're leaving! More room for me! Have fun rooming with Jer; I hope he doesn't experiment on you in your sleep!"

Alpha hesitated. "I'm sorry Odd. I didn't mean to say all of that…"

"But you meant it, didn't you?" Alpha didn't respond. "Thought so."

Alpha seemed to get angry again, and moved to grab Master when Kiwi finally gave his thoughts on the matter. The normally kind dog stepped between the two, and let out a harsh growl that stopped Alpha in his tracks. _"Stay away from Master!"_ the dog barked, and while the human didn't understand the words, he heard the threat behind them.

Alpha shouldered his pack nervously, then walked to the door. "Later, Odd."

Master didn't respond, but when the door closed and Alpha left, he crawled onto his bed and curled up there. Kiwi jumped up to join his master, and licked his cheek. It tasted of salt, and the dog knew that this meant Master was what he called "crying".

He whimpered, trying to get Master to look at him, and nuzzled the human's side. Master sighed and pulled Kiwi into his arms. "Oh, Kiwi, when did everything go wrong? It seems I'll never be much more than the Omega anymore, huh?"

Kiwi didn't respond, and only nuzzled his master even more. He had watched as his master was ostracized from the rest of his human pack, and had to wonder: why? Why did the other humans treat his master so differently?

* * *

><p>This was actually a little sad to me. It can be viewed as a kind of prequelside-story to Confident in my Confidant.

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
